Through Different Eyes
by lsmcfan
Summary: over the years, one team members' perspective changes...    written for the NFA 9/11 challenge


_Through Different Eyes_

_It wasn't as if she had never seen destruction and death before, but it was always on a smaller scale. In her life violence was a common thing, accepted as part of the struggle to remain a nation. This, however, was entirely different._

The NCIS building was quiet, despite the full complement of agents working at their desks. Director Vance had wanted all his people available today, including the MCRT. He hated bringing everyone in on a Sunday, but they needed to be prepared… just in case it happened again.

_10 years ago she had been halfway around the world at the Kidon training center. The hot wind off the Negev Desert dried the sweat off her body and gusted across the obstacle course. There was a short break between afternoon sessions and she had used the time to make practice runs before the others arrived for the final drill of the day. Noticing a small group of excited people gathered in front of the main building, she began walking over to see what was going on._

The Director had made a few brief comments that morning and thanked them all for coming in to work. He then led them in a moment of silence for all those who had died on that day then dismissed them back to their desks. Tony Dinozzo sat idly throwing a crumpled up ball of paper back and forth. Normally he would have thrown it at one of the other agents on the team, but somehow it just didn't seem fitting on such a solemn day. Tony had been a cop before joining NCIS, and he couldn't help but think of his brother officers and the firemen who gave their lives trying to save others when the towers came down. Glancing up he saw his boss's icy glare from across the bullpen. With a subdued "working, boss" he tossed the wadded paper into his trash can and picked up the cold case file he had been looking at earlier.

_The Americans had been attacked on their home soil! The Twin Towers, the heart of the financial center in the most populated city in the United States had been destroyed! At that time she didn't even consider the lives lost, the suffering of those left behind-only a sense of satisfaction in that NOW the smug Americans living their happy lives in their peaceful homes will understand the same fear that she had grown up with…the same loss._

Tim McGee had an open case file on his desk, but he was currently sifting through the various blogs and websites that had sprung up as the milestone anniversary neared. He scrolled through a tribute page that listed the names of all the victims. Such a waste, he thought. Sighing, he closed down everything but the financials he was running for his cold case. The man responsible for the all the deaths had finally met his own end, but Tim didn't think it mattered much. There was always another madman somewhere with enough hatred in his heart to do the unthinkable.

_After watching coverage of the event on the small TV in the mess hall she left the building and walked out into the cooling desert. The loss of her sister was still raw, and as she thought of Tali she thought of the families of the victims…how they would grieve as she did. Sorry for her earlier thoughts, she prayed for the families and for those who died_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk, watching his agents pretend to work. Today almost every home and business he passed on his way to work sported an American flag, just like they had ten years ago. Ten years, a long time- and it seemed that after that first rush of patriotism the flags became less every year as people went about their lives. Living their lives and for the most part not even thinking about the people sent overseas who died fighting terrorism in the name of America. So many deaths! He looked around at his team, knowing that at any time one of them could lose their life for their country.

_She took an oath, an oath to forsake her land of birth-the land she had fought and killed for. But it was also a country that left her to die in Somalia. She had given up all hope and simply waited for death until her friends-no, her family, rescued her and brought her back to what would become her new homeland. _

Ziva turned and looked at the small plasma screen that streamed ZNN 24/7. The network had chosen to replay their coverage of 9/11, with various talking heads giving commentary. She stood to watch the events unfold as smoke billowed from the first tower. Suddenly, the second plane came into view, striking the other building. Even though she had seen it before, the image was still shocking. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the towers fall. Noticing the rare display of emotion, Tim caught Tony's attention and they both went to stand with her.

"Ziva, are you OK?"

"I am fine McGee, thank you"

"It's still hard to look at, even after all these years"

"Yes it is Tony, but this time it is different…this time, I am seeing it through the eyes of an American"


End file.
